looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
1954
1954 is yet another year when Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts were released. Events *The Warner Bros. animation studio reopens on January 4.Daily Variety, December 4, 1953. Readable at http://tralfaz.blogspot.com/2014/09/the-shutdown.html Releases # "Dog Pounded" (Freleng/Jan 2) * # "Captain Hareblower" (1954/Freleng/Jan 16) # "I Gopher You" (Freleng/Jan 30) # "Feline Frame-Up" (Jones/Feb 13) # "Wild Wife" (McKimson/Feb 20) # "No Barking" (Jones/Feb 27/''3:4) # "Bugs and Thugs" (Freleng/Mar 2/1:4) # "The Cats Bah" (Jones/Mar 20) # "Design for Leaving" (McKimson/Mar 27) # "Bell Hoppy" (McKimson/Apr 17) # "No Parking Hare" (McKimson/May 1) # "Dr. Jerkyl's Hide" (Freleng/May 8) # "Claws for Alarm" (Jones/May 22/3:3) # "Little Boy Boo" (McKimson/Jun 5) # "Devil May Hare" (McKimson/Jun 19/1:4) # "Muzzle Tough" (Freleng/Jun 26) # "The Oily American" (McKimson/Jul 10) # "Bewitched Bunny" (Jones/Jul 24/5:2) # "Satan's Waitin'" (Freleng/Aug 7) # "Stop, Look and Hasten" (Jones/Aug 14/2:2) # "Yankee Doodle Bugs" (Freleng/Aug 28) # "Gone Batty" (McKimson/Sep 4) # "Goo Goo Goliath" (Freleng/Sep 18) # "By Word of Mouse" (Freleng/Oct 2) # "From A to Z-Z-Z-Z" (Jones/Oct 16/2:2s*) # "Quack Shot" (McKimson/Oct 30) (Blue Ribbon reissue in 1969.) # "Lumber Jack-Rabbit" (Jones/Nov 13) (Flat Release) # "My Little Duckaroo" (Jones/Nov 27) # "Sheep Ahoy" (Jones/Dec 11) # "Baby Buggy Bunny" (Jones/Dec 18/2:1'') * 1954 begins using new-styled "bullet" sequences on opening titles. Later, with the change to the red Color Rings and blue background, it also began for the ending titles as well. Blue Ribbon Reissues 1953-1954 Season # "Of Fox and Hounds" (06-Feb-1954) (2nd Blue Ribbon release) # "Roughly Squeaking" (27-Feb-1954) # "Hobo Bobo" (03-Apr-1954) # "The Gay Anties" (24-Apr-1954) # "The Cat Came Back" (05-Jun-1954) (2nd Blue Ribbon release) # "One Meat Brawl" (10-Jul-1954) # "Along Came Daffy" (24-Jul-1954) # "Mouse Menace" (14-Aug-1954) 1954-1955 Season # "Rhapsody in Rivets" (11-Sep-1954) (2nd Blue Ribbon release) # "Inki at the Circus" (16-Oct-1954) # "The Foxy Duckling" (06-Nov-1954) # "The Shell Shocked Egg" (27-Nov-1954) # "The Trial of Mr. Wolf" (25-Dec-1954) (2nd Blue Ribbon release) Warner Club News Stories and Art WCN - January 1954.jpg|January 1954 - Part 1 WCN - January 1954 - Part 2.jpg|January 1954 - Part 2 WCN - February 1954 - Part 1.jpg|February 1954 - Part 1 WCN - February 1954 - Part 2.jpg|February 1954 - Part 2 WCN - March 1954 - Part 1.jpg|March 1954 - Part 1 WCN - March 1954 - Part 2.jpg|March 1954 - Part 2 WCN - April 1954.jpg|April 1954 - Part 1 WCN - April 1954 - Part 2.jpg|April 1954 - Part 2 WCN - May 1954 - Part 1.jpg|May 1954 - Part 1 WCN - May 1954 - Part 2.jpg|May 1954 - Part 2 WCN - June 1954 - Part 1.jpg|June 1954 - Part 1 WCN - June 1954 - Part 2.jpg|June 1954 - Part 2 WCN - June 1954 - Part 3.jpg|June 1954 - Part 3 WCN - October 1954 - Part 1.jpg|October 1954 - Part 1 WCN - October 1954 - Part 2.jpg|October 1954 - Part 2 WCN - November 1954 - Part 1.jpg|November 1954 - Part 1 WCN - November 1954 - Part 2.jpg|November 1954 - Part 2 WCN - December 1954 - Part 1.jpg|December 1954 - Part 1 WCN - December 1954 - Part 2.jpg|December 1954 - Part 2 References Category:Timeline